Lugar en los truenos
by Placeba
Summary: Los confusos pensamientos de Hikaru frente a la desaparición de Haruhi el día de su cita. Spoilers capitulo dieciséis anime.


_****¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el FanFic que inaugurará esta cuenta. Es sobre el Ouran Host, uno de los primeros mangas que leí y del cual le tengo muchisimo cariño. Para especificar, me basé en el __capitulo dieciséis de la serie, por ende, tendrá **spoilers** del episodio, aviso de antemano. Sin más que agregar, solo que espero poder entretener un rato al lector, me despido. _

_Con cariño, Cassie. _

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, y la historia en si, le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Este relato es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Lugar en los truenos**

_Capitulo único_

Llovía.

La respiración que abandonaba sus labios se desvanecía con la misma rapidez que emergía en forma de suspiros humeados. Con torpes y bruscos movimientos llevó una mano a la altura de su frente tratando, infructuosamente, de quitar los humedecidos cabellos adheridos a su piel y que le entorpecían la vista. Las calles oscuras y silentes se abrían a su paso bajo la tenue hilera de la noche y de la sombra de los arboles, no siendo de gran ayuda para su funesta búsqueda. Suspiró. Era injusto que no hubiera rastro de ella siendo que se estrujaba la mente pensándola, añorándola una y otra vez en un vaivén que siempre terminaba con su rostro como principio y como final. "_¡Haz lo que quieras de una maldita vez! ¡Y recuerda las cosas de tu pasado o lo que sea con él"_, había dicho y, maldita sea, no dejaba de evocarlo como jodidos ecos dentro de su mente.

De entre toda la marea de sentimientos que lo embargaban, se sentía profundamente asqueado de mostrarse así de prepotente y, a la vez y en gran medida, vulnerable. No controlar sus emociones ni su viperina lengua era toda una nueva experiencia para alguien como Hikaru quien, al igual que su hermano gemelo, mantenía todo lo referente a su persona con total reserva y confidencialidad. Quizá hasta el mismo Kaoru se sentía sorprendido de esa desconocida faceta, de esa insolente desenvoltura para cagarla, una y otra vez, con Haruhi, pero es que ni él lograba comprenderse. El enigmático poder que las mujeres, o la muchacha Fujioka en concreto, tenía sobre él era fascinante en el sentido más irreverente que su estado dócil pudiera definir. Ya no era un secreto los ridículos arrebatos que se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos, cada cual más carente de coherencia e impulsivo que el anterior.

Y por culpa de ello se encontraba ahí, en medio de la tormenta y desesperado por encontrar un indicio, por pequeño que fuese, de Haruhi en alguna parte.

El estridente clamor en el cielo lo despertó de sus pensamientos y Hikaru volvía a preguntarse como mierda sabría que ella, la mujer menos miedosa de la existencia, le tendría aversión a unos simples truenos. Le molestaba que ella no hubiera tenido la amabilidad de contarle siendo que compartieron todo un día juntos, pero luego, más sosegado, recordaba con quien estaba tratando y ya no se sorprendía tanto con la reservada actitud de la muchacha; Haruhi era así y, si no le comentó aquello, fue para no causar problemas.

Frunció el ceño, muy fastidiado pero ahora, y solo quizás, debido a que Tono ya tenía conocimiento de ello y él no.

"… _si realmente te preocupas de tu acompañante, a veces tienes que darte cuenta de las pistas que te va dando..._", y allí venía la voz de su hermano diciéndole, o recalcándole con cansancio, un "te lo dije" a la distancia. Hikaru agitó el rostro tratando de desvanecerlo de su mente y prefirió seguir analizando con la mirada el alrededor de la calzada de tierra que cada vez más lo alejaba del pueblo.

Sus pies, entumecidos y absortos en su ignorante camino, seguían pisando charcos de agua sin importarle el salpicarse hasta la altura de las rodillas y de paso enviar una oleada de frío hacía sus extremidades que, la fina y profusa lluvia que cernía sobre toda su figura, lograba equilibrar. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, pero, esa inestabilidad y la desesperante angustia que ella le producía, le daban renovadas fuerzas para seguir buscándola. Haruhi solo debía esperar, eso era lo único que Hikaru pedía, que le esperara y que dejara que él la pudiera alcanzar. Lo único que deseaba, tanto como localizarla, era disminuir esa lejanía y distancia que él, inevitablemente, iría creando.

Hikaru se detuvo, prometiéndose no demorar más de unos segundos, pero es que su estúpida anatomía lo necesitaba. Fatigado, asqueado y, sobre todo, preocupado, llevó sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de recuperar el resuello, aún le quedaba un tramo del límite del pueblo donde buscar. Era un hecho; darse por vencido no entraba en su vocabulario y ya había mandado todo al carajo para dejar la ferviente y latente convicción de no volver a fallarle de nuevo. Una impávida motivación.

La conmocionada respiración que interrumpía la apaciguada afonía de la lluvia sobre el camino se vio suspendida por un estruendoso fragor que iluminó gran parte de la lodosa rúa en la que se encontraba. Hikaru tragó saliva y alzó su mirada justo al tiempo en que la cruz de madera a unos metros de él se bañara de un tono áureo que solo duró un segundo como máximo. Sus parpados, extenuados, pestañearon continuamente al vislumbrar una Iglesia y, si su vista no le jugara malas pasadas, atisbó una de las gruesas puertas de madera entre abierta.

Vaciló, pero luego recordó que, a esas alturas del partido, no perdía nada.

Hikaru se encaminó hacia la entrada encontrando, a los pies de ésta, manchas oscuras y liquidas. Fuera Haruhi o no, allí adentro había alguien que escapaba del aguacero por lo que, con una minúscula parte de si más segura, se internó hasta que la constante lluvia dejó de rociar su cuerpo.

Otra tronada emergió en el cielo y, esta vez, acompañada de un sobrecogido jadeo.

— ¿Haruhi? ¿Estás aquí, Haruhi? —manifestó Hikaru abriéndose paso entre la formación de bancas y examinando con premura su alrededor. No sabía si atribuirle aquello al cansancio de su incesante carrera o a la ansiedad por verla pero, a cada paso dado, sentía con notoriedad los incrementados latidos de su corazón.

El muchacho era una persona inteligente, mucho sin recato ni modestia y se enorgullecía de ello, pero, cuando el problema tenía que ver con los sentimientos, se volvía un adolescente cualquiera, torpe e incauto sumido en la ignorancia. Bueno, si de algo puede llamarse abiertamente, es de un completo imbécil, sorprendiéndose de la magnitud que trae esa palabra. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan brutos? No, ¿por qué él no había puesto de su parte? Mierda, las interrogantes eran tantas y, pese a lo preocupante de la situación, no puede prescindir una en especifico para otro estúpido momento.

¿Por qué Tamaki sempai sabía el secreto de Haruhi…. y por qué a él le incumbía?

Esos celos irracionales; el profundo miedo y el impropio nerviosismo; ese magnético interés y esas exorbitantes ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla. ¿A que se debían? ¿Será que…

Quizá había llegado el culmine de su auto engaño. Quizá el límite se había consumado cuando Hikaru la observó allí, debajo del mesón que coronaba esa ermita, tratando de esconderse de sus propios temores y de los descuidos que él, independiente de ella, siempre había cometido con cualquiera menos Kaoru. Hikaru desde siempre eclipsó su cariño, su confianza y su respeto hacia su hermano gemelo. ¿Cómo no? Si se tenían el uno para el otro. Nadie más era digno de romper ese nexo impenetrable que juntos habían instaurado. Ni siquiera los muchachos de Club podían acceder en su totalidad, los gemelos eran novatos e instintivamente recelosos de las nuevas caras, no obstante, jamás renegaría de lo importante que toda esa tropa de niñatos ricos eran para ellos. Amigos. Eso eran todos pero, aunque ni en su mente tuviera sentido, ligeramente comprendía que Haruhi Fujioka no entraba en esa conclusión.

No le nacía. Así de simple; así de aterrador.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con vigor, entre furioso por su descubrimiento y asustado por el camino que iban tomando sus pensamientos.

El enojo venció pero, con toda la entereza posible, lo toleró y actuó como desde un principio tuvo que haber sido: un amigo.

Hikaru, cubierto con una parte del austero mantel que antes yacía sobre el mesón, con su empapada ropa pegada sobre su piel, con un remolino de sentimientos y raciocinios que pospuso para otro momento y bajo la cabeza de la chica que resulta ser la causa de todo lo anterior, pronunció las palabras, tan cargadas de culpa y dolor, que jamás creyó decir a una desconocida. A una plebeya. A una persona que, sin quererlo, se había entrometido en el pequeño y exclusivo circulo al cual denominaba la relación con su hermano, una estricta y cómoda entre ellos que, de ahora en adelante, se volvería caótica y engorrosa, llena de revelaciones y síntomas tanto irritables como intrigantes.

No había vuelta atrás. Ya se había vuelto significativa la existencia de ella en su vida y se esforzaría por no dejarla ir, trataría, lo juraba porque solo dependía de él no perder a otra persona una vez más.

Esperaba poder cumplirlo.

Apretó el hombro descubierto de Haruhi y la sintió estremecer, seguro de que su tacto lo provocó y, internamente, le agradó esa sensación placentera que recorrió su ser. Le gustaba sentir la piel tersa y nívea de ella, de oler el perfume de su cabello –no las extensiones-, de oírla hablar, dedicarle a él sus palabras nobles y francas.

—Gracias, Hikaru —susurró la muchacha acercando más su cuerpo contraído contra él. Vocablos suaves, cargados de franqueza y naturalidad.

Y Hikaru lloró. Por los errores que provocaba la inmadurez, por lo feliz que se encontraba teniéndola ahí, en sus brazos. También por los sentimientos nuevos que comenzaría a descubrir, por el irracional miedo que ella, en un futuro y con seguridad, seguirá ocasionando en él; por ese mayúsculo arrepentimiento y el insondable alivio como responsabilidad. Por un agradecimiento acumulado, vergonzoso para alguien tan joven y prejuicioso, pero sincero y que emanaba cuando podía sentenciar la permanencia de Haruhi en su vida. De ser su amiga y todo lo que ese calificativo conllevaba. De poder diferenciarlo de su hermano gemelo.

—Lo siento… —repitió Hikaru por muchas cosas vivenciadas que se presentaban de golpe en su mente.

Esperaba crecer para ser digno de ella y, solo entonces, poder alcanzarla.

Afuera la tormenta comenzaba a aminorar.


End file.
